


I Want To Go Home

by Singstar234



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Betrayal, Father-Daughter Relationship, Lee finds Lyra, Lee takes Lyra with him, Lyra doesn't go through the window, Minor Character Death, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singstar234/pseuds/Singstar234
Summary: What if in the final episode of Season 1, Lee doesn't listen to Serafina about leaving Lyra's fate in anothers hands? What if instead he goes looking for her while she's with Asrial?
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua & Lee Scoresby
Kudos: 17





	I Want To Go Home

Lee wasn't to sure how he did it, but with some creative thinking and help from Serafina, he was able to get his balloon up and working in just a few hours. Serafina had told him that Lyra was safe and with Asriel, but he had to see her for himself. Her fate might be in anothers hands, as the witch had told him, but she was still his responsibility. And he wasn't going to just abandon her like that.

"Are you sure this is a smart plan?" Hester asks from next to the heater.

"I've never been one for smart plans, you know that." Lee tells his daemon. "Besides, it's not like we could get there any other way."

"But couldn't we of waited until it was day again? I mean, last time we were attack-" Hester begins to say but is cut off.

"I know Hester." Lee snaps. Hester's ears fall flat against her head. Lee sighs and takes a seat in front of her. "Sorry, didn't mean to snap at ya. Just stressed out."

"Why? Lyra is safe with her father, and she has Iorek and Rodger with her." Hester reminds him.

"Yeah well I don't know her father. Can't say I trust the man, especially with his reputation." Lee stands up and begins to check on the instruments in the balloon. "I mean, what guy lies to his own kid like that her whole life?"

"Well at least she knows the truth now." Hester points out.

"Yeah, from strangers. People she never knew." Lee shakes his head as he takes a seat on a stool. "That little girl, she deserves so much more than what she's been given."

Hester moves closer to the aeronaut, watching him carefully. "What are you thinking?"

Lee thinks for a moment. What was he thinking? He was thinking about Lyra, about what her next plan was after seeing Asriel. He knew there was some sort of prophecy about Lyra, that she didn't know about, so what will that mean for her? Is she suppose to go out on her own? Is Asriel apart of the prophecy as well? And how was he suppose to help Lyra fill her destiny? He was just a aeronaut, he wasn't anything-

A loud booming sound cuts Lee from his thoughts. The balloon rocks hard, causing him to fall from his stool. Hester falls to the ground with him. 

"What the hell?" Lee struggles to get to his feet as the balloon starts to swirl around. He gets to the control panels and starts to gain control of the balloon. "Hester, you alright?"

"Fine, but what was that? It came out of nowhere." Hester begins to climb up to the railings of the basket.

"It came out of nowhere alright. Never felt anything like that." Lee checks the numbers and instruments on the control panels, making sure everything was in order.

"Urr, Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to see this." Lee turns around to see what had Hester sounding so nervous. He stops in his tracks at the sight. 

There was a bright shinning white light in the air. It was like it was falling from the sky. The light look so thin, but at the same time very wide. It almost looks like some kind of door or window. 

"Lee," Hester says urgently. "That's where Asriel was being held."

"Lyra." Lee whispers in panic. He rushes back over to the controls and begins to urge the balloon faster towards the mysterious light. He slowly starts to descend the balloon at the same time, wanting to get to the ground as quickly as possible.  
He wasn't to sure why, but he had a bad feeling.

It didn't take long for the balloon to soon reach the ground. Lee grabs his shotgun just in case just as he and Hester make their way towards the mysterious light. The hill was steep and the snow wasn't helping them. Lee could feel his body struggling to get up the hill with 2 inches of snow slowing his feet down, but he was determined. He couldn't say why, but he knew he had to get up to that light. 

"Lee, someone's coming." Hester warns him. Lee quickly grabs Hester, pulling the daemon close to him, and rushes over to a corner wall of the hill. He prayed that the darkness will be enough to hide his tracks in the snow.   
The sound of footsteps walking past him catches his attention, but he doesn't dare move. He can't. If he does, he has a high risk of being seen. He debates putting Hester down so she could have a look, but decides against it. Whoever this person was, they were walking away from the light, not towards it.

He waits a few minutes before looking round the corner. Whoever it was, they were gone. Lee carefully places Hester back down on the ground and begins his way back up the hill towards the light. He holds the shotgun close to him, ready in case he has to use it. He prays he doesn't have to. He hates taking lives, always has and always will. 

"Lee, listen." Lee stops in his tracks as he listens for what Hester is talking about. Then he hears it.

Sobbing. Someone was crying. Someone that sounded familiar. He had heard those sobs before, from the Gyptians camp.  
Lee panics. He quickly makes his way up the rest of the hill, Hester right behind him. It doesn't take him long. He freezes at the sight in front of him. 

Lyra is kneeling on the ground, a body laying in front of her. There were 2 cages near them, both empty. The white light stood behind them, shinning brighter now that he was closer to it. It had some sort of opening, like a doorway. As he looks closer to where Lyra is kneeling, he sees who the body belongs to. Its Rodger.

"Lyra." Lyra whips her head over to Lee, looking panicked for a second. She see's Lee's face. He looks at her with a sadness and shock. She bursts into tears as she looks back down at Rodger, stroking his hair. Lee quickly rushes over to Lyra, placing his gun on the ground next to him. He looks down at Rodger, hoping that he was wrong about what he was seeing. The way Lyra was crying over his body, and the way he was still. But he was wrong. He knew he would be the moment he first saw them. Lee places a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"His face is warm." Lyra whispers. Lee isn't to sure as to how he should respond to this. What does one say to a child who is holding their best friends body? "I thought he wanted the alethiometer. I got it wrong. I got it all wrong."

"Asriel did this?" Lee almost spits out. Lyra says nothing but instead nods her head. It takes everything in Lee not to go find the man and punch him in the face for what he has done. Maybe worse. He's never liked killing, but that was humans. This man was no human, he was a monster.

"We didn't mean for this to happen." Pan tell her.

"But it did." Lyra whimpers. "And I didn't get to say goodbye. I didn't get to say I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Lyra pulls Rodger closer to her, tears falling onto the young boys face. Lee can only watch the scene in front of him. "It's my fault. It's all my fault."

"No, Lyra, it isn't your fault." Lee moves closer to her, keeping his hand on her shoulder. "All of this, this is not on you. You can blame yourself."

"But it is. If I didn't, if I had just-" Lyra sobs start to come closer together. Lee pushes himself closer to Lyra and places his arm around her shoulders.

However, that's not enough for her. She pushes herself into his chest, wrapping her arms round his waist. Lee doesn't hesitate for a second to wrap his own arms round her body. He can feel her body shake, but unsure if its from the cold or from her sobs. He holds her tightly as he looks down at young Rodgers face. He looks like he's just sleeping, but he knows that's not the case. His chest wasn't moving and his daemon was nowhere in sight. 

"What do I do now?" Lyra whispers. Lee doesn't respond for a moment. He wants to try and find the right words, he doesn't want to upset her anymore than she already is.

"You can come with me." Lyra slowly pulls away from Lee and looks up at him. He looks down at her with a look of sadness. "I couldn't protect you before, but I want to try again."

"But, what about the fighting, that Serafina said?" Lee looks at the child with confusion. "I heard you talk to her. I heard about the prophecy."

"That doesn't matter. You chose what path you want to take." Lee tells her.

"What path I want to take?" Lyra repeats.

"What do you want to do?" Lyra looks conflicted and confused.

"We could find dust." Pan suggests. Lyra and Lee look over to the ferret daemon. "We thought it was bad, because grown ups said so. What if it isn't? What if it needs protecting?"

"You mean, we could leave, and go find dust before Asriel?" Lyra looks over to the window of light near them. "Do you know what that would mean Pan? We'll be all alone."

"No you won't." Lee tells her, tightening his grip on her. "What ever you chose to do, Lyra, I will be by your side. I promise."  
Lyra looks back over to the window of light for a moment. She lets out a few shaky breaths before looking back down at Rodger. She soon shakes her head. 

"I don't want to do this anymore." Lyra looks up at Lee with tears in her eyes. "I want to go home."   
Lee nods his head, "Okay, I'll take you back to the collage."

Lyra quickly shakes her head again. "No, she'll find me there. I won't be safe."

"Then were do you want to go? I'll take you anywhere you want." Lee tells her. Lyra takes a moment before answering.

"I want to stay with you." She whispers. "I've never felt at home anywhere, until you came with the Gyptians." 

Lee feels a lump forming in his throat, but he pushes it down. He pulls Lyra to him once again, hugging her tightly. "How about I take you back to my hometown?"

"Where is that?" Lyra asks.

"Texas. It's quiet there. No Magisterium, no one to recognise you." Lee promises her. Lyra nods her head. Just as Lee began to pull Lyra to her feet, she quickly starts to resist.

"Wait, we're just going to leave him?" Lyra looks back down at Rodger, placing her hands on his face once again. Lee sighs in disappointment. Truthfully, he had no idea what he should do. They had no way of burying him, and nothing for a funeral fire. They would have to just leave him.

"I am so sorry Lyra, but there's nothing we can do for him." Lee tells her as he places his hands back on her shoulders. "Why don't you say goodbye to him?"

Lyra nods slowly, tears falling her eyes once again. She leans down and places a kiss on the boys forehead. He listens as she whispers her goodbye to him. Lyra carefully lifts up Rodgers head and places it on the ground. She tucks his hat around his ears and makes sure his suit is done up tightly, almost like she was making sure he was warm enough. The sight of it just broke his heart. 

He helps Lyra to her feet and guides her away from the body and the window of light. He wasn't to sure what might of happened if she had decided to go through the window, but whatever would have, he would of stayed by her side no matter what. He dreads what might of happened if he had taken Serafina's word and left her alone. He's just happy he didn't.  
Now he can take his kid somewhere safe, somewhere away from the Magisterium. His kid. It has a nice ring to it.


End file.
